Vampire Kisses: Goth No More
by Desert Venom
Summary: This story tells what it'd be like if Raven Madison was no longer a Goth! *gasp*


**Raven finally shut her light off and went to sleep. The next morning she awoke to the bright sun glittering on her face and the sound of birds sound of the birds and warmth of the sun actually made her feel...good. Then she looked at the clock expecting its glowing red letters to tell her she was late again. But to her surprise, the clock read 7:00 AM. "This morning can not get any weirder" she thought to her self as she got out of bed. But she was wrong. As her eyes ajusted to the light, she saw what was supposed to be her room. Her "room" had a bright happy fuzzy feeling to it. The curtains were frilly pink lace, her rug was soft and puffy, and pink too. All the posters on her wall were of cute furry kittens and puppies, and dream-boy pop singers. And the thing that surprised her the most was that her room was actually clean! Yes, clean. From the ceiling to under the bed, not even the slightest bit of dust. As she looked over at her bed, she had a weird impulse to...make it. That made her shiver, but she felt so comfprtable and at home in this walked over to her closet with energy she never had at seven in the morning. **

**She opened the closet door and found that her clothes had taken on the same transformation as her room. Her closet was filled with Hollister and Aeropostelle shirts of all colors. All her shoes were white Nike cheerleader-looking things. She had a though that made her think she was crazy: "Should I wear the green Hollister shirt with my little white sweater, or my pink one?" Raven thought she was going insane, because she actually made a choice and started to get dressed.**

**As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she saw her brother Billy-Boy, as she calld him. "Good morning sis!" he said with a giant smile. Raven wanted to say something like "Shut up, dweeb" or "Go away before I hurt you", but she said neither. Instead, she smiled back and said "Good Morning Billy-Boy". As they past each other on the stairs, Raven scolded herself for doing that. Who on earth did she say that? "Billy-Boy didn't even have a weird look on his face. He treated it as if it was my normal behavior" she thought to herself in disbelief. She walked into the kitchen had was greeted by her mother, who was making pancakes. **

**"Good morning honey." she said. **

**"Good morning Mom." **

**Raven sat down in one of the wooden chairs, a plate of pancakes already on the table for her. Then she heard a beep out front. Becky. Raven's only and best friend, always came to pick her up for school every morning. "At least thats still the same." she thought. "Mom Becky's here I'm leaving." "Ok honey, have a great day at school." **

**"Hey Raven.", Becky said as Raven got into Becky's old blue pick-up truck. "Hi Becky. Hey, have you noticed anything different about me?" Becky looked at Raven oddly, but looked Raven over. "Nope. You look the same to me. Whats the reason?" She was shocked. How could **_**this**_** be my u**_**s**_**ual self? **

**"Raven? Raaaaven!! Helloooo, earth to Raven!!" **

**Raven looked up. "What? Oh, uh um."**

**"Whats up Raven? You just totally spaced out."**

**"Oh, um it's nothing." Becky gave Raven a look.**

**"I swear! I'm ok. There's nothing wrong."**

**"Ok then, if you say so." And with that, they were off to school.**

**As the the old blue pick-up truck pulled up at the front of the school, Raven was a little scared. No, not scared of the text books or the the Algebra, but of what strange things would happen here. She didn't want to think about it. **

**They walked through the hallway. Raven was expecting to get strange looks from everyone here too, but at this point she really didn't think that would happen. And she was right. Instead, they were all greeting her and saying hi and being nice.**

**"Hey Raven whats up girl!" **

**"Uh... Hi? Do I know you?"**

**"Well like duh! It's me, your friend Josie!"**

**"Riiight. ok"**

**"Geez Rave I have no idea whats up with you today but I like totally hope you didn't forget about the big game tonight! It's like the championship!"**

**"What are you talking about, um...Josie?"**

**"Well you **_**are**_** the captain of the Cheerleading Squad! And we like sooo totally need you to cheer at the big game! And plus, you need to be there to cheer on your BF Trevor!" she said with a wink.**

**Well all of this was too much to comprehend. The...captain of the cheerleading squad? And worst of all, Trevor is my **_**boyfriend!!! **_**How could this happen! How could this be? What the hell happened!**

**"Rave? Raven baby, whats wrong?" **

**"She's been spacing out like this since I picked her up"**

**"Hey Raven! Sweetie, its me Trev. Hey baby, can you here me?"**

**She could not take it anymore. That was the last straw. There was only one thing she could do. She got down on her knees and screamed.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!. AHHH!!!! AHH!!!! AHHHH!!!. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"RAVEN! RAVEN! RAVEN RAVEN!" People were shaking her.**

**"RAVEN! RAVEN! WAKE UP! RAVEN WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!!!"**

**Raven opened her eyes. She sat up in a quick swift movement, with a sweat covered forehead. **

**Raven's mom spoke again "Raven you'd better get up or else you are going to be late again. Becky is already here in the kitchen so you'd better hurry up. I guess you can get a Pop-Tart." Raven looked up wide-eyed at her mom. Her mom shook her head in disapproval, and walked out of her room. Raven stood up and looked around her room. Thick black velvet curtains blocked out the sun, her thin black carpet sretched out across the room, and her walls were covered with Marilyn Manson and Slipknot. All her little Hello Batty things were in their place. Everything was on the floor, strewn in cornners and under her bed. All the mirrors were covered and her closet was filled to the brim with a variety of combat boots, leather, lace, spandex dresses and clothes. She breathed a deep sigh of relief.**

**Raven raced down the stairs, grapped a Double Choclate Pop-Tart and flew like a bat out the door. She jumped into the old blue pick-up truck which contained a very annoyed Becky. While Becky was ranting about Raven never being on time, they walked down the hallway with shouts of "freak" and "goth girl" and "weirdo" following her. The girl Josie ran past them without even taking a glance. Oh how it warmed Raven's heart. And then Trevor showed up with his usual taunting and teasing. Everything was how it should be. Raven learned a lesson: No more chocolate before bed.**


End file.
